


there's no gravity between us (our love is automatic)

by pricklyteeth



Series: space stae au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Galactic Space Expletives, KaiXing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Space Mall AU, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, kaixingsoo, xingsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Jongin is a simple droid with simple desires. He's a pleasure host at a droid lounge, and life is cut out for him.That is, until he does Sehun a favor and goes to spy on the hybrid he wont stop talking about at their work. Then, well, Jongin isn't sure if he was ever a simple droid to begin with.





	there's no gravity between us (our love is automatic)

 

It begins as every day on Proto Silla does. His omni is shrieking somewhere inside him, and the compartments of Jongin’s chest open to reveal the buzzing atrocity, his fingers flicking open over it to prompt the holographic interface to open.

   
It’s Sehun.  
   
“I know I’m late too, but also get your fraking chrome ass out of stasis, you’re gonna get voided.”  
   
“Good Rising to you too, my elysial supernova princex.”  
   
“Whatever geloid, get up, I’m about to mode switch, see you at break”  
   
“Nuvyu Hunnie,” Jongin sang, pressing a panel by his ear.  
   
“Eat cratergrit, Jongin,” Sehun mimed, both of his tongues flicking out at him before the hologram dissipated. Sehun was so zonky during Risings.  
   
Jongin’s sleeping station folded into itself as he stepped off it, receding into the wall, the grid of the floor lighting up in the center of the room. Stepping into the circle, the walls of the cleaning station rose around the droid and spindly white arms unfold from the walls, removing and opening Jongin’s various parts to spray and air dry as needed.  
   
Once dry, his parts were replaced, and a series of blips announced the opening of the uniform interface. Jongin selected the pieces of his suit at random, knowing he would have to change once he showed up at Occupation.  
   
He huffed as the arms flicked his hair every which way, fussing over his hair part before it decided on a style, a finger extending to lift his chin. Bots. Smiling, his face scrunching up childishly, he whined, “I’m late! I’ll be good! See? Please?”  
   
The wall finally opened to reveal his tandemboard, and Jongin sighed with put upon exasperation. “One of these days I’m really gonna be zorked, you know.”  
   
The wall and floor panels folded away beneath him as the arms shoved at his back, the only thing keeping him from falling through the ether his board.  
   
Sending a grumpy blip back to the motherboard, wearing a small pout on his face, he headed down to the Zapital Lyceum: the giant shopping, nutrition and entertainment center of the station, located dead center of Proto Silla. It’s housed inside a semi permeable bubble, accessible from all directions, equidistant to all of the quadrants.  
   
Jongin was a pleasure host at an android entertainment lounge, where clients of all species and makes were received. There were different themes for every hour of the day, and the androids would be prompted to dress accordingly. It was located in the entertainment quadrangle of the lyceum, past the nutrition centrum. Jongin _could_ technically drop in through the main hall and check into the lyceum before checking in at work like he was meant to, but, like most days, he couldn’t really be skrogged.  
   
Dropping down and chuffing his tandemboard along the aqueous jelly barrier of the lyceum, he passed through, straight into Preparation, the holding unit where androids were received, prompted, fitted, and fashioned according to the hour’s theme.  
   
His arm and leg disassembling partially to free the tandemboard, Jongin floated down towards the Preparation floor as the tandemboard reassimilated with the lycae wall, stored at the ready for later use. Sensing the android, a platform rose to catch him, lighting with code as his tetherpeds connected to the motherboard, relaying identifying information.  
   
Translucent appendages split from the platform, rising to fashion Jongin’s hair and uniform. With a tap to the chestplate of his rootsuit, the pieces lifted off the android’s body before collapsing into a circular pod, collected for storage.  
   
Splitting further to tap into the access points of Jongin’s contact plate, now revealed, the appendage lit as the cosmetic details of the hour’s theme, 21st century serving entertainer, were relayed to Jongin’s system.  
   
His features were highlighted and groomed as needed, a clear gel secreted from the appendages worked back through his hair, a neat black bow tie fitted around his neck, the seams of black synthe cloth briefs sealing as the two halves of the garment made contact. Some strange over-the-shoulders belt was made to clip over each side of his torso at the hem of the shorts, and the rest of the android was laid bare, dark dusky buds materializing on his breast plate according to the prompt.  
   
Jongin frowned down at himself. He never really understood any of the fashions and the appeal of the hourly themes, but he supposed uniformity among the staff while changing up the atmosphere of the lounge made it interesting for clients.  
   
_Uniform uniforms, funny, that_. Jongin thought briefly. Finished with Jongin’s fitting and cosmetic alterations, the arms receded, the entire platform moving forward into the lycae wall of the lounge, Jongin passing through to his station with it.  
   
Scanning over his station, fashioned this hour into a dimly lit, vastly open space with the slow, smooth music of a genre Jongin presumed was just as archaic as the last century was, the android quirked a brow, the little flirty smile programmed onto his face feeling tight behind his judgement. The seating was rather low to the ground, and wide, and covered in a strangely textured dark red cloth. The chamelefloor was a dark cherry brown color, and had strange linework about them. Perhaps this was meant to be a time when organic matter had been scarce or dead when they were assembled to create architecture? How bizarre.  
   
There were a couple other droids attending to guests in the vicinity, Jongin noted as he made his way to the entrance, taking post as he waited for the telltale buzz in his wrist alerting him to a new guest.  
   
He doesn’t wait long.  
   
His guest is a class 5 solarflare. They’re an alien hybrid, if the red iridescent undertone and horns indicate anything. They’re small and sharp and curl up, framing the hybrid’s forehead and styled up hair nicely.  
   
Before they’ve even said anything, part of Jongin feels like submitting, and it’s exhilarating. He’s never been around someone with such an intense and domineering energy about them, and is glad that his work persona mode is switched on, otherwise he would easily be chutting at the mouth like a fraking skrog.  
   
Instead, he feels a mannered smirk pull at his lips, his body language encrypted in such a way that his android system is in control, fed programming by the lounge’s motherboard. The way his body moves to extend an arm while his guest’s eyes make a passing sweep down his torso, heavy with interest and intention, is nothing but unnatural.  
   
“After you, my lovely guest.”

His guest's tail flicks behind them interestedly.  
   
“It’s Kyungsoo. Call me Kyungsoo.”  
   
\--  
   
“Calling Planet Jongin?”  
   
It’s break, they’re in the mess module of the nutrition centrum, and Jongin can’t stop thinking about that guest. Kyungsoo. He managed to look good in the strange garb that was meant to be the theme of the hour, and honestly that hour’s theme was a horrendous stylistic period, if you asked him. It was all, strange dangly neck appendages, and a strangely unstreamlined fit. Clearly not fashions meant for this atmosphere.  
   
“SILLA TO JONGIN DO YOU READ?”  
   
Oh. Sehun was yelling, pushing Jongin in front of himself in the queue for zlushies. He blinks, turning off the internal projections of that hour’s memory bank off, focusing on his irritated zelk of a platmate.  
   
“Uh. Salutations.”  
   
Two zlushie distributors open right next to one another and they head to those, chest panels opening to the translucent appendages attached to the machines, deducting the charge for the use of the machines, checking identity data, and the cost of the dessert before a holographic prompter appears. Jongin chooses strozberry, as always, and Sehun chooses chocolek, as always.  
   
“Are you going to pay attention to me now, you giant fraking gimboid?”  
   
Jongin purses his lips. “I suppose I have no real choice in the matter.”  
   
They go to find the table they always sit at during break, keying in lyceum employ coding with a tap to the surface, the white chrome lighting with code. The table releases a series of blips announcing that their access is granted.  
   
“You’re a real skrog, you know that?” Sehun huffs, flopping onto his seat as it bounces, balancing the droid’s weight. “Anyways, back to this hybrid. They’re lunarious, Jongin, Lunarious. They’ve got like? a holo iridescent light purple dermis? Ugh, they came into the sioppe to get their automatic resistance valve switched out and to mod the thermal bank on their tandemboard and Honestly, Jongin, I swear on all three of my hearts if I wasn’t mode switched for Occupation, I would have asked them to frak my memory bank out.”  
   
Jongin starts giggling, and Sehun’s looking at him like he’s antimatter. “What’s got you gnarking, you’re no better.”  
   
“No, no, I’m just.  The same thing happened to me, first shift. Hour one, I thought I was going to nova. I wanted my guest to send me into orbital bliss, major.”  
   
Sehun gasps. “Did you?”  
   
“No, you giant trog. It was just.  Flirting and stuff. I wish though.” Jongin feels his system whirring a little faster, just cognizing, the images fluttering back behind his eyes.  
   
He hopes they’ll come back.  
   
“I really hope they come back,” Sehun sighs, plucking the suckers at the ends of his finger digits off of the table before reattaching them distractedly.  
   
Jongin lays across the table, numbers passing between his body and the surface as information transfers. He and Sehun are platmates, for sure, and really only that, but he finds it a little eerie how they’re always thinking the same thing.

“Me too.”  
   
\--  
   
Jongin is halfway into his next shift when his omni buzzes silently in his chest. He’s with a guest, so he’ll have to open it later, but he’s sure he knows who it’s from, and has a good idea of what it’s going to be about (Sehun is an awfully predictable platmate).  
   
His guest for the hour is zeeky, superficial and also incredibly unremarkable. He’s completely tuned out, letting work mode programming handle the pleasantries of droid-host conversation and interaction, ready for his shift to be over. There’s two hours left before he gets to frak off, though, so he’s hoping it’ll go by quick.  
   
It doesn’t. He catches the eyes of one of his cohosts, Baekhyun, and sends him an internal message.  
   
_Help Me_  
   
_Stop acting like a protog. You can do it, Nini_  
   
_They’re so antimatter I’m losing charge_  
   
_Did you want to meld?_  
   
_Please?_  
   
With a quick prompt sent back to the motherboard and a bowed excuse to each of their guests, the fibres of each of their booths snap and peel away to join one another, Baekhyun tilting his head coquettishly at Jongin and his guest, although Jongin knows he’s laughing inside.  
   
“Sorry about that, I was just thinking it would be more fun—you know what they say—the major the merrier!”  
   
Jongin is nodding enthusiastically, and neither of their clients seem particularly upset, from Jongin’s emotional reading sensor. In fact, both of them seem rather elated to be in the company of more than one droid. Everymake wins.  
   
Besides, Baekhyun’s host programming, informed by his own personality and demeanor, is more bubbly and bright and entertaining than Jongin’s, he thinks, as he observes the other droid direct their conversation. Jongin’s host persona is more.. Dark and flirty? Intense? He doesn’t know how to describe it, but he knows for sure there isn’t usually this much laughter in his booth.  
   
He doesn’t really feel bad about it; there are guests that really go for him because they like his host type, and usually it’s fine, but it’s harder to pass the time when you’ve got a guest that doesn’t know how to reciprocate, whereas Baekhyun knows how to make a good time out of anything.  
   
Sometimes he wishes he could request to mod his host persona, but the uppers like where he is. Clients like Jongin’s host persona, he brings in good numbers. Sometimes Jongin wonders if that’s really all he is, all anyone really is. Numbers and numbers. Baekhyun chooses that moment to send him an internal message.  
   
_Jongin, you auto? Is your programming zonky? You’re really quiet._  
   
_Aren’t I on host mode?_  
   
He checks to see if he’s shifted, for whatever reason, and realizes he has.  
   
_Grozit, I’m not?  Frak, frak, frak, give me a second._  
   
He has to reboot, which is really embarrassing, because his seams and backlights light back up as he does so, and it’s all really obvious. He’s never known anyone who could manually override workmode, and he’s panicking a little, because what’s going to happen to him? What will the uppers do?  
   
Baekhyun shoots a snarky, “Guess we’ve got another one back from the void” Jongin’s way when he’s rebooted, and their guests laugh, so he supposes it’s alright for now.  
   
_You scared me_ , Baekhyun messages, orbits flicking up to meet his.  
   
_I scared me too._  
   
\--  
   
The shift ends, announced by the silent buzzing in the wrists of all the droids, prompting them for Separation.  
   
Jongin makes his way over to the unit, albeit slowly, not knowing what to expect. He feels a squeeze at the junction of his forearm and upper arm and turns to see Baekhyun giving him a sympathetic look.  
   
He’s skrogged. Even Baekhyun thinks so.  
   
He hears his gears whirring violently inside of him as he tries to figure out a possible escape plan, but there’s no way to exit the lounge, much less the lyceum, without the motherboard processing his data. He wouldn’t even be able to get back into his Habitation module. He wouldn’t have anywhere to go. If the motherboard decides to void him, that’s it.  
   
Resigned to his fate, he clenches his jaw, moving to step through the lycae wall that would relay his data back through to the lounge's system. His only hope was that he wouldn’t get voided.  
   
His code lights red as he makes contact.  
   
The lycae wall doesn’t let him pass, cells crowding around him so he’s stuck in place, halfway between the Departure unit and the lounge floor. He can’t move, and struggling only makes the cells crowd him tighter. He wonders if he’ll just suffocate like this, watching the other droids on platforms above him get ready for separation after Occupation.  
   
A hybrid in engineering garb shows up though, plugging mod gear into the lycae wall in order to deprogram the lockdown, reaching his hand out to Jongin.  
   
“You’re algrot, lil droid. Jongin, right? I’m Minseok, I’m here to analyze your data and see if you’ve got any buggy programing.”  
   
Jongin can only stare, nodding dumbly. He hasn’t let go of the engineer—Minseok’s hand.  
   
“..So...I’m not getting voided?”  
   
Minseok smiles, teeth prickly and sparkling in the Departure unit lighting. Jongin wonders what kind of hybrid he is, eyeing the ears that poke up through his engineering cap.  
   
“Nope, not if I can help it.” Jongin stares, wondering if the engineer dropped the universal ‘we’ that is so prominent in lycae—not to mention general Sillian proprietary speech on purpose.  
   
Jongin blinks, not really believing his luck. “Al..algrot..”  
   
He switches to standby mode so he can be modded, his eyes falling into a blank stare, flooding with blue light as his backlights turn on, lighting up his seams as the chestplates of his rootsuit unfold. His contact plate is revealed as the compartments in his chest pull back, ready for reprogramming.  
   
Minseok clips the lycae mod back onto his modpack, pulling a droid mod from a belt at his waist, flipping it in his hand before attaching it to Jongin’s contact plate, metal fingers extending to tap into its access points. Jongin’s system blips as access is granted.  
   
Tapping on the side of his cap, a visor extends from the brim so he can analyze the program data, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
   
He’s tapping away at the projected interface that the mod gear provides from Jongin’s system, working quickly, and soon enough, he’s finished, prompting Jongin to reboot.  
   
“Done?”  
   
“All docked and ready to go. I’ve just gotta send a data report back to the motherboard, but the bug is fixed, and you’re clear for separation.”  
   
Minseok is plugging another mod back into the lycae, and the seams for separate platforms glow beneath the two of them.  
   
“Just, be careful out there, yeah?”  
   
Jongin nods, not sure what to make of Minseok’s expression. It seems like he’s trying to say more than he’s letting on.  
   
“I will.”  
   
The platforms rise, and Minseok is saluting him as his platform makes to go another direction. Before he’s out of sight though, he calls after Jongin, “You’ve got some messages on your omni!”  
   
He’s about to open his chestplate to retrieve it before he gets an internal message.  
   
_Wait until you’re out of the lyceum._  
   
Jongin is beyond trigged out. Minseok wasn’t a droid. Sehun can’t even send him internal messages because he’s a hybrid, and he’s still part droid. That, and they’re different classes of droid, but still.  
   
_How are you sending me ims??_  
   
_That’s not really important. Just get through separation without fuss, get your emotional programming under control. Talk later._  
   
Talk later? What?  
   
_You can check that one personal message you have though_  
   
Jongin doesn’t respond because he’s getting the lounge’s programming out of his system, information from his system being sent down to the motherboard through the translucent arms of the platform he’s standing on.  The pod of the suit he was wearing that Rising is returned to him, expanding so that the pieces could be attached to him. His default cosmetic programming is nearly in place; the arms working his hair so that it’s combed up and over his forehead, mussed. He shrugs at his reflection, prompting the go ahead, nearly hopping off the platform as his tandemboard is returned to him, immediately opening to attach to him, recognizing its droid.  
   
The access points light up when his tetherpeds connect to the contact plates of his board, arm disassembling to reincorporate the tandem, and he’s out of Departure faster than he’s ever been.  
   
Zonky day, major.  
   
He taps on his chest, opening his omni to send a holo message to Sehun before he remembers that Sehun’s shift isn’t over. He’s thinking about heading over to the board sioppe to wait for him before realizing he never got the message Sehun sent earlier.  
   
He flicks his fingers to open the interface, noting two extra messages he doesn’t remember receiving.  
   
Those were probably from the engineer hybrid-- Minseok. He’ll open those later. Sehun’s face looks incredibly zeeky when he opens his holo, like he's stuck and about to reboot or something.  
   
"Okay okay," Sehun's message starts, his fingers coming up to push his hair up out of his face.  
   
"I know you're on host mode, and you're not going to be able to see this, like at all, but when you shift, you gotta. You gotta do some reconnaissance for me. This is major.  Major, like, crush major!  
   
"Remember the hybrid I was talking about at break? Yeah? Well. I know where his Occupation is?"  
   
Another head pops up behind him. It's Chanyeol, Sehun's co-occupant. He's very good at modding boards.  
   
"And Sehun only knows because of me." Sehun swats Chanyeol off of the hologram, clicking at him.  
   
"Anyways, if I send you the node, will you promise to visit after you switch? You gotta Jongin, I don't get out for eons and I need. Intel. Please."  
   
With a pointed look, Sehun's holo blips out, and Jongin considers the favor. It's not like he has time minor, and the task doesn't seem too major. Plus, he's a little curious about Sehun's squish. Plugging the node's coordinates into his system, he decides to go for it.  
   
After all, how cute could they be?  
   
\--  
   
He wants to abort the mission, but he can't omni Sehun to tell him he's giving up, and he's already here, so he can't just give up now.  
   
But? he's standing in front of a Pleasure sioppe, and honestly it's really not all that different from what he does as a host, only it kind of is leagues apart, and anything remotely sexual that happens has to be negotiated and is much less personal and revealing, but honestly Jongin was expecting? Something much more casual.  
   
His gears are whirring from panic and indecision, but then he tries to imagine explaining why he gave up to Sehun later and he realizes that would be so much worse to deal with than toys. Meant to.. pleasure oneself..  
   
He frowns. How exactly is he supposed to casually look around at sex toys while also gathering intel about Sehun's squish? Sehun's squish.. who works at that sioppe.. and will be watching and judging Jongin as he tries to casually peruse their inventory..  
   
Releasing a deep sigh, he steps through the jelly barrier, cursing Sehun for the shazbot he truly is. He lets go of the breath he doesn't realize he's holding when he passes through without the lycae cells closing in on him and realizes he's hunched over in an incredibly tense position on the inside of the sioppe, oddly thermal and humid in atmosphere. The walls and floor look like they're made of organic tissue, like most things usually are, but aren't programmed in a way to resemble architecture, instead, the effect is strangely primal and corporeal.  
   
Many of the toys are embedded into the lycae walls, others on platforms rising from the groundfloor. The effect is visually overwhelming, and the entire space has a rather intimidating atmosphere altogether.

He's afraid to see who would be working here. Even hybrids, although not necessarily always created for working purposes, were at some point matched by skillset and personality type to certain Occupations.  
   
As if on cue, an almost melodic voice floats over his shoulder. "Hello hello, stranger! Feel free to touch, all of the models are self-cleaning, and are out on the floor to sample. We also have private rooms in the back if you would like to sample a specific model more personally."  
   
Jongin turns to see the most ethereal hybrid he has yet encountered since his creation. He's light purple in color vibration, and his dermis is mesmerizingly iridescent. Reaching out a webbed hand to grasp Jongin's forearm, he nods politely.  
   
Jongin's completely forgotten everything they’ve just said but he doesn't think it really matters. He only hopes his mouth isn’t open.  
   
"Um, anyway, I'm Yixing, let me know if you need any help choosing a toy! I know far too much about all the models and what they can, er, do for you or any of your partners." The hybrid—Yixing bites his lip, and a darker purple blush spreads over his nose. Oh gorram, he's gorgeous.  
   
"Um.. what's your favorite?" Good one, Jongin, way to start personal.  
   
Yixing taps against his lips, his short claws glinting in the light as if they're holographic, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks. It's only now that he isn't fixing Jongin with a look that he can actually think about anything that isn't just one of the many ways Yixing might possibly be one of the most beautiful creatures in existence and he wonders if being beautiful to the point of keeping others distracted is one of his species' adaptations.

He also belatedly realizes that Yixing must be Sehun's squish.  
   
Frak.  
   
He wonders if seeing someone and claiming they are your crush major means you necessarily have dibs, but then Yixing is gently guiding him towards the other side of the sioppe with his hand around Jongin's upper arm, and he honestly forgets his train of thought immediately.  
   
"Well, I have a couple," Yixing starts, hand sweeping over the section they've arrived at. "What are your pleasure priorities? For yourself, a partner? Do you have specific kinds of orifices or erogenous zones or appendages you have in mind?"  
   
Jongin just kind of stares at Yixing, imagining him pleasure himself, and not really knowing how to answer any of his questions without revealing that he really only came here to spy on him, and then realized too late that he's arrestingly beautiful and he wants out, but also he wants Yixing's digits?  
   
"Um. A partner?" His arm lifts to scratch nervously at his neck, and tries really hard not to think about what Yixing's face might look like if Jongin put one of these things inside of him.  
   
Yixing pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and it looks so full, and his purple blush is back and Jongin really has no idea how someone could be this.. Lunarious?  
   
Wasn't that exactly what Sehun said? Frak.  
   
Yixing clears his throat, picking out a couple models. "Well, this one is really great for, um, manual use? Sometimes it's really pleasurable to be connected to the toy in that way."  
   
Jongin swallows. The toy looks really intense, a lot like a tentacle with the way that it curves and tapers to a point, while also having grooves and sucker-like ridges and bumps scattered down one side. Jongin wonders what else Yixing's comfortable with playing with if he's admitting that this is one of his favorites.  
   
"Uh huh.."  
   
Yixing holds up the other toy he's holding. "This one is cool, especially if you're into modding or are an android, like yourself-" Yixing's blush gets deeper and Jongin doesn't know what that's really about but his emotions processor reads it as attraction and Jongin feels vaguely torn.  
   
Sehun would kill him.  
   
"-but anyway, how it works is that you can program it to your personal system and it can work as an extension of your body, only remotely. There's lots of models with different sensory outputs for your partner, but you asked for my favorite, so I just. I like this one because of all the grooves here.. But you can program it to literally do anything, be any shape or texture, go at any speed.."  
   
Jongin is almost entirely sure that some of his backlights are on, and he really hopes his arousal isn’t too obvious but Yixing's got to know he's flirting, major, right? Maybe he doesn't know but honestly this is just too much for Jongin to handle.  
   
Yixing is chewing his lip thoughtfully before looking up at Jongin through his eyelashes, voice almost too sweet when he asks,"If you'd like, I could, help you test it out? Like I said, we have private rooms situated in the back of the sioppe, and I'd be.. happy to help."  
   
Did he hear that right? He mods the audio so that he can read it visually, and, nope, that was exactly what Yixing just said.  
   
"Um..but...don't you..have to...watch the sioppe..?" He frowns, knowing that it's a terrible excuse, but doesn't really know if he's breaking procedure.  
   
"I could call my co-occupant out to watch the sioppe, he's hardly ever out, anyways."  
   
Jongin stares, chewing his lip. Cratergrit, shouldn't Yixing be on work mode?  
   
"Is- is this part of work procedure or like? I don't want to be...stepping over boundaries you can't assert that you have...since you're on work mode.." Yixing's expression softens, shaking his head.  
   
"I'm not on work mode. This sioppe runs occupancy really differently... than a lot of Occupations out there. Also, I don't know if I would really say it was work procedure, but we wouldn't exactly be breaking any rules, if that makes it any better? It's up to you though, no pressure.. I just.. thought.."  
   
Jongin swallows.  
   
"Um.  Shall we then?"  
   
\--  
   
Jongin finds out that Yixing's co-occupant is named Jongdae, and Jongdae makes the lewdest faces.  
   
Mostly because he knows what Yixing is up to when he asks him to do his job and get out on the floor, which is mortifying for Jongin, but then he's learning other things, like how Yixing has an erogenous orifice at the back of his neck, and it's really, really sensitive, and he has another one at the base of his spine, which is also really, really sensitive, and kind of amazing?  
   
He's got the toy inside of Yixing at the base of his spine, where he'd moved it after it was revealed to him, exploring the orifice at Yixing's neck with his mouth, trying any possible setting he could think of to get a reaction. It was bizarre having what was essentially a body part of his not attached to his soma, but completely within his control.  
   
Vibrations got grunts, but having the toy undulating inside of him had Yixing letting out little breathy moans, and Jongin, well, Jongin really liked those.  
   
Yixing's grinding back onto him, starting to feel overstimulated but needing more, grabbing at Jongin's ass and pressing him fully into his crack, back arched, slick starting to seep out of the orifices Jongin's already busy with.  
   
"Please.." Yixing says it through clenched teeth, and shaz, if he wouldn't give Yixing anything he wanted right now.  
   
He presses a panel by his contact plate, and his outergear lifts off of his soma, collapsing into itself before tumbling to the floor. He's already aroused, and Yixing's slick is soaking through his work uniform, and he doesn't understand how to get it off. It was open down the back, which made it easy to get into Yixing there, but the neometal material didn’t seem to have a contact point, and Jongin never really understood anything but droid anatomy to begin with.  
   
Gently prying Jongin off of him, Yixing moves to stand, hair-like pins rising like knives from his skin to cut through the material in quick succession, the neometal uniform now cut into ribbons dropping gracelessly to the floor. The pins sink back into his dermis, and then Yixing is back on him, sliding onto Jongin with a deep groan, and Jongin can _feel_ the toy resonating inside.

"Well. That was. Efficient." Jongin is breathless, but that was both hot and also slightly terrifying.

Yixing peeks down at him through half closed lids, squeezing around Jongin, slick oozing lazily out where they're connected. "Just enjoy it, droid-boy."  
   
His breaths get shallow, and his eyes slide shut at the sensation, because being inside of Yixing is just. Something else. He's working himself down onto Jongin with slow bounces, fingers tracing along Jongin's seams and underneath his eyes, where his backlights are also peaking through.  
   
"You're so pretty.."  
   
Jongin slides his fingers into the entrance at Yixing's neck. "I could say the same about you."  
   
Yixing chokes, a high pitched whine escaping his throat, and Jongin starts thrusting up into him more insistently, trying to see how far the whining will go. His other hand is fixed to Yixing's hip, pulling him down to meet his thrusts, his hips snapping up where Yixing grinds down, punctuated by slow grinding, so Jongin can feel everywhere inside Yixing.  
   
Yixing seems to like that a lot.

He's crying out, head thrown back as Jongin fucks into him, Yixing squeezing and twisting around him inside, a delicious combination of friction and relentless slick. It's heavy and disorienting, the way Yixing's body responds to him, soft fleshy swells of musculature oozing hot slick, undulating and coiling against him as he ruts inside. He's never experienced anything quite this addictive, this carnal.  
   
Jongin has the toy jerking inside of Yixing in time with his cock, and it’s bringing him to near tears, cries escalating as they get fucked out of his throat. He squeezes at Yixing's hip, groaning into the column of his throat as he mouths mindlessly at the hollow there. Shakily, he drags a hand down from Yixing's hip to gently pry at the hybrid's legs, both currently wrapped around him.

He whines as Jongin pulls out, standing to help Yixing bend over the padded table, sliding back into him as his mouth returns to the entrance at Yixing's neck. A wicked sense of satisfaction settles in his gears as a shudder wracks through Yixing's body at the sensation. Yixing tastes wet and salty and vaguely electric, leaving Jongin's tongue feeling charged and wanting. He begins pounding into the hybrid as if possessed, the toy beginning a deep pulse to the rhythm of the squelching of his cock ramming into Yixing's abused hole, dribbling with slick.  
   
Jongin watches, captivated, through lidded orbits as tendrils begin to lift from Yixing’s dermis on either side of his spine, moving to curl around Jongin’s person, wrapping around his thighs, across his back, helping him slam harder into Yixing’s heat.  
   
Yixing is gasping at this point, every one of Jongin’s thrusts punctuated with a whine or a moan, head thrown back over Jongin’s shoulder. One of the tendrils makes its way down past his crack, teasing at his entrance before sheathing itself inside, the tapered point growing to undulating grooves that Jongin would suspect the model that is currently pleasuring Yixing feels just like, only he's busy not ony having his memory bank sucked out of his dick, but his ass too.  
   
The overstimulation is becoming too much for Yixing, tears leaking out of his eyes, his whole body covered in a dark flush, sobbing into the arm he’s biting down on.  It only takes Jongin putting his mouth back over the entrance at his nape for Yixing to completely unravel, squirting over his stomach, the tendrils around Jongin seizing with fullness before ejaculating themselves, covering Jongin in slick. It’s the sudden tension and release inside of Jongin that pushes him over, and he only gets in a couple more thrusts before he’s releasing inside of Yixing’s heat, fingers still gripping tightly at his hips.  
   
It takes them both some time to get back into regular breathing patterns, the fans inside of Jongin whirring quietly as they disentangle themselves, tendrils, limbs and all to lay across the table, looking at one another.  
   
Yixing lifts a finger to Jongin’s cheek, voice soft. “I didn’t know androids could cry.”  
   
He wipes the teardrop away with his thumb, eyes playful. Jongin snickers. “And I didn’t know your dermis was so versatile. We’re both full of surprises, aren’t we?”  
   
Yixing has the grace to flush at that.  “I didn’t think it was going to happen.. Normally I can keep my feelers under control, otherwise I would have.. Said something..”  
   
Jongin raises a brow, unable to suppress the smirk tugging at his lips. “So I made you lose control?”  
   
Yixing buries his face in Jongin’s chest, embarrassed, and it does strange things to his gears. “You could say that.”  
   
There’s this really long moment where Jongin is looking down at the mop of Yixing’s curly hair, and he’s debating whether or not to push his fingers through it. His arm is just hovering there before Yixing looks up again, and he thinks the moment’s lost, but then Yixing is pushing his head up into Jongin’s hand, despite it being outside of his line of sight. How did he know?  
   
Nuzzling into Jongin’s palm, he cracks one eye open, and it reads a gold color vibration. Yixing is so beautiful.  
   
“I’m an empath, and contact helps me.. Feel consciousness better..” Yixing chuckles, fingers tracing down Jongin’s side seam, down along the sharp angle of his hip projection. “I can hear you not only because you’ve.. Been inside me, but you’ve also input your native code to the toy you’ve still got in my back..”  
   
Jongin frowns, feeling a little invaded, but also incredibly fascinated. You’re pretty, he thinks. So pretty.  
   
Yixing looks up at him, a little lopsided smile pulling at his mouth. “You think that one a lot. Also, I don’t mean to do it.. It’s not like I can help how I’m wired.” He’s pouting and Jongin’s eyes immediately shift to focus on how full and plush Yixing’s bottom lip is.  
   
Yixing playfully flicks at Jongin’s arm, continuing. “You probably have chemical and emotional reaction sensors and all kinds of things that help you read others, and you can’t help that, can you?”  
   
Jongin nods, a slow smile pulling at his lips. His hand moves to cradle Yixing’s cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip. “No, I guess I can’t.”  
   
A single tendril rises from Yixing’s spine, curling around the end of the toy before drawing it out, wracking a shiver from him before holding it out to Jongin, the toy dripping down the sides with slick. Did you.. Still want this, by any chance?”  
   
Yixing is scrunching his nose, and Jongin thinks it’s Deeply Endearing.  
   
“So this is how you get customers to buy toys..”  
   
Yixing swats at Jongin’s side, biting back a smile. “Only the special ones.”  
   
Jongin’s gears warm at that, smiling down between the two of them. Yixing clears his throat.  
   
“So?” His lashes are fluttering, and Jongin belatedly realizes he has three lids, making the effect of the hybrid batting his lashes infinitely more dream-like, like he’s blinking in slow motion. His eyes have faded from gold back to the translucent purple shade they were initially, and Jongin is so enamored. Who could say no to that face?  
   
Yixing is chewing his lip, blush blooming over his cheeks again. Jongin responds aloud, even though Yixing can hear Jongin’s inner speech processing. “I mean, it’s technically an extension of me now, it would feel wrong to leave without it.”  
   
Yixing’s giggling into his mouth, a hiccupy zeeky kind of giggle, and Jongin feels a sense of satisfaction he doesn’t think he’s ever really felt before.  
   
\--  
   
Yixing is behind the counter, tapping around on the holo interface as he picks through the models to ring Jongin up. Jongin’s chest plate opens to reveal his contact plate, but Yixing is shaking his head.  
   
“This is a gift.”  
   
Jongin is frowning. “But, won’t you have to pay for it?”  
   
All of Yixing’s eyelids close, his tongue coming out to poke out past his lips. “That is none of your concern.”  
   
Jongin huffs, thinking loudly at him. _How are_ you _none of my concern?_  
   
Yixing flushes, pushing the bag into his hands, ushering him out. “Just take it, you’ve nearly taken up my whole shift, now.”  
   
“Alright, alright.” Jongin sighs, still feeling guilty but somewhat appeased by how casual Yixing is about it, backing away from the counter. Yixing follows him to the lycae wall, waiting for him to get onto his tandemboard before touching a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
   
“Take care out there, Jongin.. I’ll be seeing you?”  
   
The question in Yixing’s eyes makes Jongin lean down to kiss him. “As a solar flare runs thermal.”

  
   
Passing through the lycae barrier makes Jongin feel like he’s just now waking up from stasis.  
   
Today just keeps getting zonkier and zonkier.  
   
He looks down at the bag in his hand, not entirely sure what he just experienced was reality, but it’s there, and the pleasure toy is definitely in there. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, doing a quick scan of his memory bank. There’s something deeply familiar about what just happened, though he’s sure he’s never..fornicated with anyone within Lyceum walls, not to his memory.  
   
He takes off for the jelly barrier, en route to the habitation modules. His omni is shrieking when he breaks through, snapping when he answers.  
   
“What is it?!”  
   
“Gorra, this trog is in a mood. I just got out of shift. I wanted to know if you had any intel on my hybrid? You did go, didn’t you?”  
   
Jongin’s gears nearly stop. “Ah.. no actually, I didn’t..”  
   
Sehun’s orbits nearly roll out of his head with how entirely unimpressed he looks. “Jongin, seriously? It was one tiny favor!”  
   
“Listen, I’m sorry, I’m just, not feeling really nebular, and today was really fraking groz, okay? Just. I’ll talk to you next Rising.” He breaks their connection, cocking his tetherpeds to slam on the speed, needing to get home and get to stasis immediately. He’s so conflicted and full of guilt, and today was a right fracking mess.  
   
He’s never disconnected from anyone first, much less Sehun, and he wonders how many firsts he can really handle in a day.  
   
\--  
   
Jongin flops into his sleeping pod after getting undressed and redressed for stasis, his bot having decided to clean his various parts despite already having gone through the cleaning station at the.. Toy shop..  
   
It’s much less routine when you have another body next to yours, he thinks. The cleaning station handled Yixing so much differently than it handled him, applying different solutions, laying a protective liquid coat of chemically balanced hydration serum when it was finished. He wonders what makes Yixing taste so electric before smacking his forehead into the side of his pod, code scattering along the chrome on impact. Stop it, Jongin.  
   
Trying not to dwell on it, he decides to check on his omni, feeling guilty and wanting to blip Sehun and apologize for being a shazbot.  
   
Before he can do that though, he notices the messages he didn’t get to—wasn’t meant to open—when he was still in the lyceum. Peering around his habitation unit, he decides to tap the panel closing his sleeping station as well as the hood that drops down over his sleeping pod shut before opening the message, his omni scanning his irises before the message plays.  
   
He’s never known that that was a setting it had. Bizarre.  
   
The projector reveals Minseok, only his voice sounds a little distorted, and half of his face is covered by neometal gear. Jongin can recognize him by the eyes though. His ears must be flattened underneath his cap.  
   
_Setting Glorious, Jongin._  
   
_I’m sure you’re wondering why I left some messages for you on your omni in the first place, much less why I asked of you to leave the lyceum before opening them._  
   
Well, zguh.  
   
_However, I’m also sure you must be aware on some level that Silla has eyes, and the lyceum, as the center of the colony, is intensely watched by those eyes. The things I mean to communicate to you are not necessarily things that would be safe to be seen and heard by those watching. That was a safety precaution for you and me both._  
   
There it was again, Minseok choosing not to use the universal we, prefacing Silla as a colony rather than  _our_ colony.  
   
_You may not realize it, but the Silla is very sick. Not necessarily in the way that it isn’t functioning properly, but the entire basis of how and why it functions. You know what voiding is, you know how singlehandedly terrifying the prospect of having your parts taken away from you and your consciousness analyzed and dismantled for research is. You thought it was going to happen to you today. Do you ever think about how deeply wrong it is, that we’re expected to think that voiding is procedure? That it’s normal?_  
   
Jongin’s gears are whirring uncomfortably, because of course he has. Only, he’s never breathed a word of how he thinks about any of this. He’s not a defector, or a rebel. He’s not trying to get voided. Why would Minseok come for him? Why his omni? Why now?  
   
_Now, while I may not personally know you, Jongin, I know-- knew the person in charge of your batch of droids. He made you a little different. Your human consciousness wasn’t programmed to be arrested the same way that most other droids are. That itself doesn’t make you necessarily distinguishable or particularly useful to anyone, but it means you don’t have to shut down when whoever wants to run programming wants you to, it means you can override mode shifts, like you did today, and if you want, it means you’re in a particularly unique position for intel work._  
   
Oh _no_.  
   
_We’ve..been keeping an eye on you for a long time, Jongin. I wouldn’t have approached you if we didn’t think you were ready. At the same time, though, Silla has also always been watching you. Today was a really close one. I had your data read as faulty programming from the lounge’s homebase. Please consider this, I don’t mean it lightly when I say it may be your only chance at something real. In any case, take care._  
   
Something...real? We? What exactly besides certain death was Jongin meant to be considering here, anyways? He had so many questions and meant to replay the message but it had disappeared. No trace of it in his omni’s log, nothing. Hesitantly, he goes to play the next message.  
   
_I forgot to say, both of these messages are meant to disappear, they’re not traceable, and the memory that you have of them aren’t recoverable from your data or memory bank. You have to rely on your human memory. We’ll be in touch soon enough. And really Jongin, be careful out there._  
   
The hologram blips out, and the words haunt him. ‘Be careful out there’. It makes him feel incredibly vulnerable, but there’s something else about the phrase that feels significant or familiar.  
   
All thoughts about Sehun long gone, he closes the interface with a swiping motion from his index and middle digits, his chest plates closing back over his omni.  
   
He curls up on his side in his sleeping pod, his seams lit up with worry, reflecting blue on the white chrome walls of the pod. Does this make him a defector? What would he even do? Could he even go back to Occupation tomorrow?  
   
Suddenly everything surrounding him seems incredibly superficial and temporary, his whole life afforded by how compliant he was, as a droid, as a body, as a tool for the colony. He didn’t ask to be different, he didn’t choose to be watched over by whoever was left over from a team of defectors, didn’t choose to be created and modded by rebels. His gears are whirring angrily inside of him, and he cries into his palms, struck by how unfair everything is.  
   
It’s only after he’s wracked with sobs, on the edge of conscious wake, that part of him remembers Yixing’s gentle fingers on his cheek, remarking that he didn’t know droids could cry.  
   
\--  
   
He feels like cratergrit, and for some reason he’s awake before Sehun’s buzzed him on his omni. Squinting blearily around at his sleeping station, he remembers the previous night, and the grozstorm of a day that preceded it, and tries to bury himself back inside his pod.  
   
Before he can wallow too much in self pity though, his omni starts buzzing inside of his chest, and he hesitates for a moment before his chest compartments are unfolding, flicking fingers over the holo point to prompt it to open.    
   
Sehun is chewing his lip, looking unsure for the first time in his whole life when he lifts two fingers in an awkward salute.  
   
“Um. Hey, I was, wondering if.. If everything was algrot.. You seemed really skrogged out yesterday?”  
   
Jongin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding slowly. “Yesterday was skroggy frak all.  I’d tell you about it, but it’s just a whole thing, and we’re-”  
   
“Late,” Sehun finishes for him, a small smile back on his face. “Yeah, I figured I should omni. Let me know what’s shazzing you up at break, yeah?”  
   
Jongin’s nodding, a small smile tugging at his mouth as well. “Yeah. Catch you at break.”  
   
He’s smiling even as Sehun blips out, tapping at the panel by his ear so his sleeping station folds itself up, stepping off onto the floor grid before he realizes that there isn’t really anything that he can tell Sehun at break, and he’s kind of a terrible liar. Especially in front of Sehun.  
   
Frak.  
   
\--  
   
He’s finally stopped cringing as he passes through lycae walls, having been paranoid all Rising that he’d immediately be chewed up and sent to the void. Occupation was nerve splitting, and all he could do was relive getting caught in the barrier, half afraid and half hoping that Minseok would show up again.  
   
It’s break now, and he’s shuffling through the queue with Sehun, waiting for their daily zlushies. The one treat he looks forward to getting everyday seems like an empty joke in the grand scheme of everything that seems to really be going on, and Jongin can’t bring himself to fake enthusiasm, nor can he bring himself to tell Sehun why he’s not really in the mood.  
   
Sehun already has other things on his mind though.  
   
“Hey, so, remember that hybrid I asked you to check out for me?”  
   
Jongin blinks, trying to look casual. Yixing, he thinks. “Uh, yeah?”  
   
“So I had Chanyeol go to see if he was in, because his shift starts like. Now, and they weren’t there?”  
   
Jongin’s head cocks to the side, trying not to worry. “Huh, weird, maybe they just have a late shift or something? How did you know for sure they worked there?”  
   
He tries not to think about how the translucent arms that tap into his access points remind him of Yixing, and what he can do with his dermal tendrils. He’s here for a fraking zlushie, grozit.  
   
Sehun takes a sip of his zlushie just as it’s capped, lifting his chin in the direction of their table. “Chanyeol is rads with their co-occ, he’s seen them there before. Maybe they’ll be in later. You mind checking? I’d do it but, like. It’s only been a day.”  
   
Jongin nods slowly. He was planning on dropping by, anyway. He chews his lip. Not being able to be up-runt with Sehun is draining. He should grab a zipcharge pack before he has to mode shift again.  
   
“It shouldn’t be too much of a skrog.”  
   
“Speaking of, what’s the shaz, why were you so zonky yesterday?” Sehun’s face looks concerned and it simultaneously eats Jongin’s wires up inside while also being strangely disturbing. It’s not that Sehun never cares, it’s just that he doesn’t make expressions like that, and Jongin’s not sure if he ever wants Sehun to make expressions like that ever again.  
   
“I just had a really weirdly buggy day. Had to reboot in front of a client.” It wasn’t a lie.  
   
Sehun frowns, nodding. “That is really buggy. You get flustered zip quick too. Must’ve been groz, I’m sorry.”  
   
Jongin shakes his head, playing with the lip of his zlushie cap. “I’m sorry I was such a trog, I was just, dealing with class 7 shartage.”  
   
Sehun taps the tip of his tetherped to Jongin’s underneath the table, waving his zlushie haphazardly. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t like you if you weren’t a skrog, anyways.”  
   
Sehun pauses, head tilting as he considers Jongin. “We auto?”  
   
Jongin nods, tapping the end of his other tetherped to Sehun’s. “Yeah.”  
   
They always were automatic.  
   
\--  
   
Jongin skips as quickly through Separation as quickly as possible, gears crawling from the tension of his second shift, as well as the pressure from having to only feed Sehun half truths. He was ready to see Yixing, and ready to frak off and just not have to think about how many lies he’s juggling, how much more he has to perform because he’s that much more vulnerable than he’s ever thought he was.  
   
Before he knows it, he’s in front of the Pleasure sioppe, kicking off of his tandemboard and stepping past the lycae wall into the humid atmosphere inside before his limbs are even entirely reassembled, scanning the store for the hybrid.  
   
Recognizing Jongdae as he polishes a toy, he crosses the room. “Uh, Salutations, Jongdae. Um? Is Yixing around?”  
   
Jongdae pauses in his cleaning, ears twitching with either interest or irritation. “Everymake’s after Yixing today. When will it be my turn?”  
   
Jongin blinks, because that wasn’t really an answer. “Um, Yixing said he’d be seeing me soon, and I should have gotten his omni digits, but we were, uh, busy last time, and it kipped my mindbank.”  
   
Jongdae is holding back a smirk, Jongin can tell. “Busy seems about right. In any case, Yixing’s on leave indefinitely, and I can’t release contact information to strangers, cute and gitchy or not.”  
   
Jongin’s gears slow. What?  
   
“On leave?..  Indefinitely?”  
   
“That’s right, jerrly pie. Indefinite leave. Now, if you don’t mind-”  
   
Suddenly, Jongin feels like his programming’s being eaten by bugs, and none of his parts fit together anymore, like they’re smashing up against one another on his insides.  
   
“But-but he said.. He’d be seeing me?”  
   
His orbits flicker over the last time he’d seen Yixing. The hybrid definitely said ‘I’ll be seeing you…’ His gears lurch uneasily. The leave wasn’t planned, he must have been voided.. Or harvested.. Was it because he was seen with Jongin? Was anyone safe around him?  
   
He scrolls back through his memory bank, looping Yixing’s last words. ‘Take care out there, Jongin. I’ll be seeing you? Take care-’  
   
Jongin’s breathing gets shallow, suddenly feeling claustro in the sioppe. His gears kick into overdrive. He’s not safe here.  
   
“I- I gotta, zip..”  
   
Jongdae’s nodding, and it feels like he knows more than he’s really letting on.  
   
Jongin doesn’t know if that’s relieving or terrifying but he’s out of the sioppe, tearing through the lycae before he can really think about it too much, needing to be away, needing to process.  
   
That phrase.. ‘Take care out there’... What did that mean? Did Yixing mean anything by it? Does he know Minseok? Is that why he’s gone? What’s ‘out there’?  
   
Jongin kind of wishes he could be stuck in a chill chamber for a couple hundred moons. Or he was never created in the first place.  
   
He ends up chuffing along the jelly barrier of the outer wall, feeling listless and confused. Yixing seemed so sure that he’d be seeing Jongin, as if it was only up to the droid if they met again..  
   
But if he was affiliated with Minseok.. Then.. wasn’t he being used? Did they see him as a tool, or was it just a coincidence that he and Yixing..  
   
But he seemed so.. Earnest?  
   
Playing the memory back, his orbits flicker, trying to understand Yixing’s expression. ‘I’ll be seeing you? I’ll be seeing you? I’ll be seeing you?’ No matter how he looked at it, Yixing seemed..sincere. It really.. It really felt like something.  
   
But if everymake around him was slowly getting picked off, wouldn’t that mean..  Sehun.. His tandemboard stops abruptly as its sensors keep him from nearly crashing into the outer thermal rim of the station. Any further, and he’d be chrome gunk.  
   
He’s about to zipflip and head back to the lyceum when his omni starts buzzing. Flicking over the holo point, he lets out a breath when he sees a familiar face materializing.  
   
“Sehun,” he breathes out.  
   
The other droid lifts a brow. “Hey, rad. You algrot?  You sound like your fans aren’t working. You’re like.  Panting.”  
   
Jongin blinks, trying to calm down, mumbling. “Uh, was just.  Fraking around on my board.”  
   
Sehun nods sagely. “Ah. The usge.”  
   
Jongin swallows. “Where are you right now?”  
   
“Just left Separation. I was going to drop by the hybrid- his name’s Yixing, Chanyeol zed. Yixing’s sioppe?”  
   
“Don’t bother-” Jongin replies darkly. “Yixing’s not in.”  
   
Sehun frowns. “That’s really zonky, did they say why?”  
   
Jongin shrugs a shoulder, trying to keep his emotional reading vague. “Something about being on leave? Must be a hybrid thing.”  
   
Sehun clicks his tongues at him. “Watch it, you’re talking to one, too.”  
   
Jongin rolls his eyes. “I know that much, you gimboid.”  
   
Sehun presses a sucker from his forefinger to his lip, pulling it away before pressing it back to his lip, thinking. It makes a popping sound that Jongin thinks of as comforting. “Groz, I really thought I was goni be able to see them today. Did you wanna hang, then?”  
   
Jongin pushes away uncomfortable twitchy feeling in his gears at the fact that Sehun still thinks he has dibs. He doesn’t know if he’s irritated or feels guilty or both.  
   
“Yeah. meet me on the outer rim? I’m out on quadrant 3, I’ll send you the node.”  
   
\--  
   
The metrious thing about seshing with Sehun is that they don’t need to talk about shaz. They board, they try to proto shit, sometimes they mod their boards, it’s a good time.  
   
Even after they’ve near drained their power banks, they don’t say anything as they watch Silla’s suns set, staring out into the nebulae, its wispy fingers refracting the setting sunslight infinitely lunariously.  
   
Jongin doesn’t have to worry about lying because there’s no need for him to say anything. The skroggy thing though, is that seshes usually make him feel better, if he was in a mood.  
   
This whole grozstorm however, is a little more complicated than just a mood.

  
   
He’s back in his habitation module for the night, gears whirring as he tries to figure out where he’s supposed to go from here. Is he meant to just? Lay low? He hasn’t gotten any further messages from Minseok, and he still has about zilch of an idea of what happened to Yixing.  
   
His various panels are being sprayed down and he shuts his eyes, scrolling back in his memory bank, cognizing.  
   
Yixing was so giggly in the cleaning station, eyes luminescent in the underlight of the station, silently asking to touch, curious about Jongin’s gears as his chest panels were removed to be sprayed down and air dried.  
   
Eventually, his curiosity took him further and further down, until he was on his knees, lashes fluttering as he looked up at Jongin behind half closed eyelids, sucking wetly around him.  
   
He’s got his head laid back against the wall of the cleaning station, aroused just thinking about how Yixing looked, how he sounded.  
   
The interface for his bot blips open, the prompt asking if he needs assistance, and he’s swiping across the panel that collapses the station, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. The station walls recede into the floor grid, a series of blips announcing its shut down.  
   
Stepping away, he sees the bag from the Pleasure sioppe set by his sleeping station, chewing his lip. Pulling the toy out, he feels himself secrete lubricant, embarrassed about how responsive his body is.  
   
It would be impolite if he never used his gift, wouldn’t it?  
   
Tapping at the panel to open his sleeping station, he climbs into his pod, laying on his side, slowly inserting the toy, modding it in such a way that it mimics Yixing’s tendrils, letting out a low moan as it curls about inside of him, pushing deeper.  
   
The toy’s cells have rearranged themselves to be longer and thinner, smooth and tapered, only faintly ribbed. It curls, pressing and undulating inside of him almost curiously, and Jongin can almost feel Yixing on him.  
   
“I was waiting for you to finally use your gift. I was wondering if you were ever going to.”  
   
Jongin startles, the toy going rigid inside of him in his surprise.  
   
Yixing is being projected from the holo point on his chest through his omni, but, how? Why didn’t his omni ring? Where did Yixing get his digits from?  
   
“Um?”  
   
“Don’t let me keep you from continuing, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
   
Yixing smiles like the elysial moonbeam that he really is, and Jongin is gaping like the giant gimboid that he truly is.  
   
“H-how?  I never, you never? What’s happening.”  
   
Yixing has his fingers lifted, and Jongin can tell he’s stroking Jongin’s holo on his side of the omni. He has a tender look on his face, and the intimacy, despite the distance, calms Jongin down.  
   
“Sorry if I surprised you, I just..wanted.. I put my digits into the toy, and I got an alert once you started using it, and once it was in your system..”  
   
Jongin can’t even be upset. Yixing looks so apologetic, and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to see Yixing again. Still.  
   
“Is this toy really meant to be this intrusive or did you mod it? I’m.. I’m not upset.. I missed you, but I have a really hard time believing that a pleasure toy was engineered to hack into droid programming.”  
   
Yixing’s bottom lip disappears into his mouth as he sucks on it. “Could..could you come over? So we can talk about it? It’s.. kind of a lot.”  
   
Jongin’s only known Yixing for two moons, but he _trusts_ him. He doesn’t know why he’s nodding, but he is.  
   
“Send me the node.”  
   
\--  
   
Yixing lives in the fourth quadrant, which shouldn’t surprise him. Everything as of late has been increasingly unusual.  
   
The fourth quadrant is the industrial quadrangle, on the other side of the colony from the habitation modules, the quadrant no one should be living in because the industrial wastage and pollution could probably kill anything still remotely organic, especially with extended exposure. Or so everymake says.  
   
Dropping through the barrier, he surveys the industrial quadrangle, buildings crowded into one another. Jongin realizes that he’s never been conscious in this quadrant, only ever here when he was being created or fixed, always shut down before transport.  
   
Zipping over and around exhaust spires and assembly undae, Jongin makes it out into the sprawl. The node Yixing sent is further out than anything else, a large orb that seems to rise from out of the colony floor, red in color vibration and pulsating. It has warped lines all over it that don’t necessarily seem to demarcate seams for an entrance, and a strange root system that either began from the colony floor and leads within, or began from inside and grounded the orb in it’s current place, out by the outer third wall.  
   
He didn’t exactly have set expectations for Yixing’s living quarters, but whatever habitation unit he might have pictured Yixing living in certainly didn’t look anything like this.  
   
He’s about to turn around when he gets an internal message. It’s Yixing.  
   
He’s stopped wondering why hybrids who clearly aren’t droids or part of his droid class can im him at this point. Stranger things have happened, keep happening.  
   
_Come on in._  
   
Do I have to, he thinks, eyeing the structure warily.  
   
_No, but you’ve already come all the way down here, and I think there’s a reason you have._  
   
Jongin forgot about that, Yixing’s strange hybrid telepathic capabilities.  
   
Stepping closer, he pushes his hand through the orb, not entirely sure if it’s permeable, from the looks of it. The roots light with code at the contact, and he’s about to take another step before the orb expands to pull him in, suddenly greeted by the oddly wet and tangy atmosphere of the inside, a strange and fleshy red, the walls throbbing like the inside of a living organ, entirely unlike the synthetic organic material used for most other architecture.  
   
It didn’t look small from the outside, but inside it’s absolutely massive. The pod seems to recognize him, an artery in the floor lighting at his presence, leading him through various hallways.  
   
Jongin can only gape at the web of tubules that form a near mycelial mat across the high ceilings of the unit, wondering what they’re for and what they connect to. His tandemboard hovers slowly as it follows the lit artery around bend after bend, corner after corner, further and further down still.  
   
Eventually the artery stops and Jongin is greeted with the sight of Yixing getting pounded into, on his knees and facing the entrance of the room, laid bare for Jongin to see.  
   
_Oh droid._  
   
Yixing’s head is thrown back, black feelers emerging from around the unit coming to curl around him, One at his shaft, slowly stroking him at the same pace as his partner is fucking into him, another curling into his mouth, still others wrapped around his shoulders, dipping into the entrance at the back of his neck.  
   
Most of them seem to have suckers, the bright red undersides standing out against Yixing’s nearly translucent purple flesh. It’s the same red that the walls of the orb seem to be made up of, the same red undertone of Yixing’s partner’s hands at his waist seem to be. His claws are trim, digging lightly into Yixing’s skin, knuckles neat curled horns.  
   
He’s seen those hands before.  
   
His mind is flickering between panic and arousal, almost entirely sure this is a deeply convoluted revenge plot because Jongin had slept with Yixing without knowing he had a partner, but as his eyes travel up, he realizes he knows this hybrid, too.  
   
It’s the same 3 horns that crown Kyungsoo’s forehead, although his hair is down and mussed against his forehead now, his horns peeking through. He has tattoos all the way down his arms and up his neck, though, which had somehow escaped his attention before.  
   
Kyungsoo eyes are boring into his, and he radiates the same domineering energy that he did at the droid lounge. Only here, the entire place vibrates with that same energy. It’s a heady feeling.  
   
Without taking his eyes off of Jongin, he drags a three pronged tongue up the side of Yixing’s neck before speaking, never slowing in his movements. Yixing’s jaw is tense, probably from all of the stimulation.  
   
“Jongin.”  
   
Jongin’s eyes snap back up from Yixing to Kyungsoo, and he’s torn, not knowing where to direct his attention.  
   
“Y-yes, Kyungsoo.”  
   
Kyungsoo smirks at him, over Yixing’s shoulder. “I think I like you better off host mode. Confusion and indecision is most attractive on you.”

Kyungsoo's voice is so deep it feels like it's coming from the floor, and it sends a prickly shiver, unbidden, up Jongin's spine.  
   
Yixing’s eyes are glazed over, but he manages to gasp out, ”You know him?”  
   
Jongin is so confused. They didn't discuss this? “W..why? Am I here again? Yixing?”  
   
Kyungsoo reaches a tendril out to Jongin, brushing his hair away from in front of his orbits. “That’s up to you to decide, Jongin. You could wait until Yixing and I are done, or you could join us, if you’d like.”  
   
Kyungsoo’s tone is stellarnariously calm, and Jongin wonders what on Gorra would make him lose his composure. Despite being incredibly thrown off track, the question really seems like a simple one, and Jongin _wants._  
   
Stepping off his tandemboard, limbs disassembling and reassembling to disincorporate the tandem, he walks into their space, kneeling in front of Yixing on the stasis pad.  
   
One of Kyungsoo’s feelers is at his chest, sliding down the cleave to find his contact plate so his outergear lifts off of him. It immediately collapses into a pod, dropping unceremoniously to the floor.  
   
Jongin lifts a hand to Yixing’s cheek, tracing a gentle line down to his lips before he presses a kiss there. “Hi.”  
   
Yixing’s eyes flutter open, his lids moving out of sync, as if they too are so overwhelmed by pleasure they cannot function properly. Jongin thinks he looks lunarious.  
   
Jongin can feel Yixing’s smile when he kisses back, panting softly into his mouth, little moans getting fucked out of him he can't contain. “Hi. You’re pretty gitchy yourself, droid.”  
   
Jongin forgot about that.  
   
Yixing is sweating, but still manages to chuckle at that, but it’s Kyungsoo who’s speaking.  
   
“And you keep on forgetting, too.”  
   
He frowns. “I thought.. It was Yixing that could do that?” Wasn’t there something special about him having access to his programming too?  
   
Kyungsoo shakes his head, hand lifting to cup Jongin’s jaw, tilting his head so he can see what he’s talking about.  
   
“You see all these tentacles? They’re not just remotely controlled toys.”  
   
He lifts his tail, fitted with a mod that seems to lead somewhere under the stasis pad.  
   
“Everything, this whole pod, is synaptically connected to me. Being inside Yixing connects him to me. Your having been inside Yixing, connects you to me.”  
   
Kyungsoo’s lips purse, as if he is hiding a smile. “I hope that’s alright.”  
   
Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark and focused, and Jongin wants him inside. Kyungsoo’s lip curls in a smirk. “Very well, then.”  
   
Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin’s jaw as one of his feelers slithers up, twining around Jongin’s thigh, going to tease and trace around his hole before realizing that there was something already inside. The tendril wraps around it, gently pulling it out.  
   
Jongin flushes, gears whirring wildly.  
   
“My, my. Yixing, when you said we had a toy coming, I didn’t know you meant we had a toy with a toy inside..”  
   
The tentacle holds up the toy for Yixing to see, and he gasps, hands coming up to hold Jongin’s face, voice breathless from Kyungsoo’s slow thrusts. “Oh, oh, my little nova, why’d you have that in there?”  
   
Jongin chews his lip. “I? Thought it was keeping you in contact with me?”  
   
Honestly, as a pleasure host, his body was created with the intention to withhold far more than a shrunken and unmoving sex toy, but Kyungsoo and Yixing seem endeared and delighted, and Jongin is just embarrassed for not knowing he didn’t need to have it in at all.  
   
Yixing touches his forehead to Jongin’s shaking his head with a serene smile on his face, an expression of disbelief, moving to kiss Jongin, breathy moans from Kyungsoo’s thrusts pressed wetly to his mouth.  
   
Kyungsoo’s feelers have moved back to Jongin’s entrance, stretching him open for a larger tentacle. Jongin’s groaning into Yixing’s mouth at the size as it pushes its way in, the squelch from his own lubricant and the slick dripping from the tentacle making the push in all the more obscene.  
   
He can feel the suckers catching on his rim and sticking to the walls inside him before plowing in deeper, the sensation wet and slick and filthy, drawing a shiver up his spine.  
   
They’re gasping into each other’s mouths, Jongin tugging at Yixing’s hair as Kyungsoo starts fucking a rhythm into them both, when Kyungsoo’s feelers snake between them, winding around their cocks to stroke them simultaneously.  
   
Their hips buck up against each other’s, grinding their aching cocks together as they drool slick over Kyungsoo’s feelers, boneless and eager at the sensation of wet friction.  
   
Yixing lets out a choked sob as Kyungsoo picks up the pace, not only feeling his pleasure, but Jongin’s as well. Jongin tilts his head over to kiss at his neck, fingers slipping in with Kyungsoo’s tentacles, there, and Yixing keens, clawing at Jongin’s back.  
   
“You too,” Yixing pants, his own tendrils extending to support and raise him as he wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist.  
   
Jongin blinks, only now realizing that Kyungsoo had been inside Yixing at the base of his spine. Kyungsoo’s feelers withdraw from around him, only to join his cock as he’s moving to push into Yixing. The tendrils curl wetly around him as he pushes further inside, drawing a groan from his lips as Yixing cries out, legs tightening around Jongin’s waist. The pleasure he feels inside of himself as well as the pleasure he feels inside of Yixing has him in a daze, feeling like a slow burning nova, Yixing impossibly slick from his own arousal.  Coupled with the slick from Kyungsoo’s tendril wrapped around Jongin’s leaking cock, he’s absolutely dripping.  
   
Sucking Yixing’s full bottom lip into his mouth, he groans, releasing it with a pop as he trails wet kisses down his jaw to his neck. “You’re so wet for us, Xing..”  
   
Yixing’s claws dig harshly into his back in response, cock jerking against Jongin’s stomach as he tries desperately to hold on to something, so touched out.  
   
Jongin’s thrusts match Kyungsoo’s, making Yixing choke on the intensity of combined penetration, the squelchy slapping sounds and Yixing’s cut-off sobs driving Jongin faster to release. Kyungsoo’s mouth finds his over Yixing’s shoulder, and the way Kyungsoo kisses makes Jongin feel like he’s being owned, hips beginning to buck up into Yixing erratically.  
   
It’s too much for Yixing, having been on the edge for so long, gagging for release. He’s overwhelmed with sensation, pushed over the edge by how desperate Jongin and Kyungsoo are getting, pounding into him relentlessly.  
   
Yixing releases with a choked scream, body arching into Jongin before he falls back limp against Kyungsoo’s chest. Breaking the kiss, he pulls out of Yixing, feelers helping to balance him as he gently pulls him off of Jongin and sets him down to recover, panting and trembling and blissed out.  
   
Kyungsoo’s features look so soft when he’s tending to Yixing, and Jongin almost feels like he’s intruding before Kyungsoo turns to him, eyes locking on Jongin’s. Then Kyungsoo’s tugging him close, reaching up to claim Jongin’s mouth again.  
   
Inside him, Kyungsoo’s feeler presses up further inside of him, curious and insistent, and Jongin lets out a surprised shout, throwing his head back as Kyungsoo moves down to mark up his neck and chest. Panting, Jongin crawls onto Kyungsoo’s lap, biting his lip at how engorged Kyungsoo’s cock still is. It’s ribbed and Jongin wants to taste it, but he’s wanted it inside of him before he's ever even seen it.  
   
Instead of speaking, he whines, stroking at it while he grinds back against the thickening tentacle Kyungsoo still has inside of him. Slowly, he withdraws the appendage, slick and lubricant dripping out of Jongin’s waiting hole before guiding his cock into the droid, Jongin raking his digits down Kyungsoo’s back at the change in sensation. His feelers are cool, but his cock is thermal, making Jongin feel molten.

He wraps a couple feelers around Jongin's thighs, heavy and slick on his dermis to hold him up, Jongin's arm's behind him, supporting his own weight. His digits dig into the stasis pad, needing to hold onto _something_.  
   
Kyungsoo starts a slow, but deep pace, fucking up into him as Jongin gasps, slamming his hips down to meet his thrusts. Kyungsoo’s groaning, his feelers reaching up to fuck into Jongin’s mouth, cock twitching inside when he gags.  
   
Something snaps in Kyungsoo then, the composure and calm he’d been exhibiting changing to something more carnal, thrusting up into Jongin brutally, grunting as he slams Jongin down onto him.

Kyungsoo's cock is swelling inside of him, the ribbing expanding against his walls, and Jongin has never felt this full in his life.  
   
Jongin’s breathy whines around the feelers in his mouth are only made hiccupy by the force of Kyungsoo fucking into him, and he’s throwing his head back, only knowing to hold on, digits curling uselessly behind him, everything reading thermal so close to the edge.  
   
His eyes are leaking tears of pleasure, Kyungsoo is so thick and perfect inside him, the ridges and grooves of his cock catching at his entrance every time Kyungsoo pulls out before slamming back in. A tendril comes to curl around his cock, dipping in to sound at his tip, and he’s crying out, nearly losing it then.  
   
Yixing moves to stand by Jongin, having sat back and watched, stroking himself, before gently nudging the swelling feelers in Jongin’s mouth away with webbed fingers to replace them with his cock. Jongin inhales deeply, keeping his eyes on Yixing’s as he bobs his head, sucking wetly.    
   
Kyungsoo groans at the sight, picking up the pace, hips jerking into Jongin before finally slamming into him, releasing deeply inside him. The rest of his feelers ejaculate as well, tensing before spilling hot clear slick all over Jongin's person, tentacles coiling lazily around his limbs as they continue to ooze. The tendril inside the head of Jongin’s cock spills hot inside of him, spurting thick and wet, and Jongin seizes up, release following after, feeling like molten liquid jelly.  
   
He holds his mouth open for Yixing to fuck into with abandon, Yixing holding onto Jongin’s hands gripping at his waist to keep him upright. Soon enough, he’s releasing into Jongin’s mouth, tasting like electricity, eyelids sliding shut for a moment before he’s leaning down to kiss away Jongin’s tears and lick up his come.  
   
They fuck until they’re completely drained, falling into stasis, and it’s the most natural thing in the world.  
   
\--  
   
The next morning, Kyungsoo’s omni is buzzing silently in his wrist, and he lifts the hand he was using to trace Yixing’s profile in the Rising light to swipe over it to answer it, voice low.  
   
“What is it Minseok.”  
   
“I just wanted to tell you. I’ve contacted Jongin, the droid I’ve been keeping an eye on for Jun.”  
   
Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle, fingers curling in Jongin’s hair from where he’s laid across his lap. “Brown hair, full lips? Pretty boy?”  
   
Minseok tilts his head. “You know him?”  
   
Kyungsoo bites the inside of his lip, nodding. “Uh, yeah, I’d say we’re pretty intimately acquainted.”  
   
Minseok’s eyes widen on his holo. “Groz.. Does.. does Yixing know?”  
   
Kyungsoo’s lower lip juts out, nodding as Yixing snuggles closer to Jongin on his lap, their fingers still linked from when they fell into stasis.

  
   
“MmYeah, I would say so.”

 

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise
> 
> and as always comments are always welcome! (needed) please talk to me ab how you feel *^*


End file.
